Destiny Revealed
by Poison-in-your-viens
Summary: AU big time Merlin always new that his destiny was interlinked with Arthur. He just had no idea HOW interlinked it was. Merlin/Arthur. This is my first merlin story, sorry if it sucks.
1. Prologue

Hey this is an idea I wanted to try out on you guys. What if protecting Arthur wasn't just Merlin's destiny? What if it was something more? I love the Pairing Arthur/Merlin but am not very good at slash so this is my way round it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Anything to do with Merlin. Or any other song etc that may or may not come up in this story.

WARNING! Sort of contains slash (You'll see what I mean later on). If you do not like this sort of stuff then please do not read this story.

Destiny Revealed

Summary: AU(big time) Merlin always new that his destiny was interlinked with Arthur. He just had no idea HOW interlinked it was. Merlin/Arthur.

123456789101112131415161718192021222324252627282930313233343536373839

Merlin tossed and turned in his sleep. The rain had kept him awake for the last two hours and he had finally dropped off only to fall into a fitful slumber dreaming of Arthur and the events that passed when he was poisoned.

Closing the book Gaius sighed and turned back on his stool to stare at the closed door. Knowing that Merlin was trying and most probably failing to sleep he turned back to his desk and think of a way to stop Nimueh from attacking again. Letting out a frustrated groan Gaius thought of the boy, which he had come to consider as a son and the dangers that lie ahead. He also thought of the stubborn Prince whom Merlin had befriended and how close and strong their relationship seemed to have grown in such a short space of time. Standing up stiffly and stretching his muscles Gaius went of to bed thinking of Merlin and Arthur and what was to become of them. Turning out the light he closed his eyes to dream of Golden haired boys and pale brunettes with startling blue eyes.

Little did he know Merlin and Arthur's lives and destinies were about to change forever….

123456789101112131415161718192021222324252627282930313233343536373839

Deep under the castle in caverns that lay buried deep the great dragon stirred. Raising his head to sniff at coming winds he sighed to himself.

"Ah… so the time has come for the Prophecy to happen ay?" stretching his wings he raised up into the air

"Well young Merlin it is time for your true destiny to be revealed" he boomed before taking a great breath and letting out an almighty roar that shook the whole castle.

The people preoccupying the castle above woke up screaming as the tremors shook the castle.

"What the-?" Uther yelled startled from his sleep.

Merlin however slept right through the tremors not even stirring as a faint golden glow began to form around his body…

123456789101112131415161718192021222324252627282930313233343536373839

Well that's the prologue done. What do you think does it sound good or not? Next chapter you will find out what happened to Merlin. I've already got it typed up but I want to see what you guys thought before I posted it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for the reviews guys! It's great to know you like it and want to see where it goes. Now some of you have asked for it to be longer - not naming any names cough *Faramirlover* cough lol – so I've made this chapter longer JUST for you! Hope you enjoy it only remember I suck at slash, so this is my round it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Anything to do with Merlin. Or any other song etc that may or may not come up in this story.

WARNING! Sort of contains slash (You'll see what I mean later on). If you do not like this sort of stuff then please do not read this story.

Destiny Revealed

Summary: AU(big time) Merlin always new that his destiny was interlinked with Arthur. He just had no idea HOW interlinked it was. Merlin/Arthur.

123456789101112131415161718192021222324252627282930313233343536373839

The sunlight streamed in over the courtyard with a light breeze bringing in song of a couple of larks from the trees surrounding the castle. However all this was completely ignored by the people of the castle as they gathered round waiting for their king to speak.

"Now…" Uther started thinking how to put this into words. Glancing sideward he saw Arthur falling asleep against the stone railing enclosing the balcony they stood on. Uther cleared his throat loudly watching with some satisfaction as his son jumped 2 feet in the air and immediately straightened, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Now…" he started again turning back to the anxious faces of his people. "I know that last night was a bit of a shock and unplanned for…"

"You're telling me? I fell out of bed and smacked my head against the floor…" Arthur muttered turning to Morgana. Morgana surveyed him arching one eyebrow before seemingly giving up and murmuring

"I know Gwen was taking off my make up when it happened…she nearly took my eye out." Looking up suddenly she realised Uther had finished his speech and was leaving.

"Come on! Your father's leaving, lets go!!" she hissed urging Arthur to move with her hands. Scowling darkly at the crowds who looked at them curiously wondering why they had not followed the king, Arthur moved along the balcony and out of sight. Seeing Gwen waiting for Morgana and Gaius talking to his father Arthur wondered where Merlin was.

Getting annoyed with waiting Arthur moved to approach his father and Gaius to ask where his young manservant was, however before he could open his mouth to interrupt a loud scream was heard through out the castle.

"What in the world!?…" Arthur exclaimed. Looking over at his father, Gaius, Morgana and Gwen he could see they were just as perplexed as he was.

"Sire I think that scream came from my room." Gaius said slowly looking confused. "But it can't be…I mean the only person there is Mer..lin…." Suddenly looking shocked and worried Gaius suddenly bid a hasty farewell and took off down the corridor at a hurried pace.

"What do you think that was about?" Morgana asked after the retreating figure.

"I don't know but I think we should follow and find out" Arthur replied curious as to find out what had happened to Merlin and, although he would never admit it out loud, worried for his friend. "Father?"

"Yes of course" Uther murmured. The four of them set off at a fast pace after the court physician not quite sure what they would find when they caught up.

123456789101112131415161718192021222324252627282930313233343536373839

Merlin stirred as he awoke. Sitting up in bed he glanced at his surroundings feeling different, but everything was as it was before he got poisoned. Clothes littered all over the floor, table littered with bits of parchment and other rubbish and his trusty magic book was in its usual place as a door stop.

Sitting up, the covers of his bed pooling on his lap, he raised a hand to brush away the hair that had fallen into his face before realizing that he shouldn't have that much hair. Glancing down at his body alarmed, he realized a few other things that shouldn't be there as well. Throwing his covers onto the floor Merlin ran over to the mirror hanging on the wall. Upon looking at his reflection he opened his mouth and screamed at the top of his lungs.

_He was a girl!?!?_

123456789101112131415161718192021222324252627282930313233343536373839

Breath coming out of his mouth in short gasps, Gaius burst into his study wildly worst-case scenarios running through his mind.

"Merlin!" he yelled "Merlin what's wrong!"

"No! go away I'm not coming out! And YOUR'RE not coming in!" a startlingly female sounding voice came through the door.

The door to his study opened behind him and Arthur, Morgan, Gwen and Uther came in looking at him questionably.

"Well?" Uther asked. Gaius shook his head and gestured miserably at the door.

"He's refusing to come out" he replied. "And he says no one's coming in either. I'm afraid we won't know what happens until he calms down enough to tell us sire."

"That's ridiculous!" Arthur yelled exasperatedly. "I'm not waiting THAT long! Merlin! MERLIN!!! Open this door before I open it for you!" stepping forwards he started banging on the door loudly.

123456789101112131415161718192021222324252627282930313233343536373839

Hearing Arthur's voice float through the door Merlin glanced up moodily from where he was sitting curled up on the floor by his bed.

"NO!!" he screamed angrily through the door. Piss off Arthur!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" Arthur replied sounding absolutely furious. "If you don't open this door RIGHT now I'll..!" Merlin sighed, knowing that Arthur would carry through with his threat, and got off of the floor. Making sure the clothes he was wearing covered the necessary body parts he opened the door.

"THERE!! Happy now!?"

123456789101112131415161718192021222324252627282930313233343536373839

"THERE!! Happy now!?"

"Finally! What is wrong with yo- WHOA!!" glancing up at the sound of the door opening Arthur started to scream at his manservant when he noticed that something was wrong. VERY wrong.

Where Merlin was supposed to be standing there was a very pretty girl. Red tatty trousers didn't quite cover long slender legs and the dirty blue top that Merlin insisted on keeping and wearing did not fit properly due to the fact that it now had to cover 36 D breasts. Because of this it was a bit too short so a flat, toned stomach was visible beneath it. Looking up into his – no _Her_ face he was met with big bright blue eyes framed by long dark eyelashes and full ruby red lips. Her skin was smooth and pale with not a blemish on it and high cheekbones completed the look. Her thick dark black hair fell down over her shoulders just past the blades in bold loose curls, the light catching it and making it shine like water in a waterfall. Soft wisps of hair framed her face making her look like an angel. Overall she was gorgeous.

"Merlin! I .. er-you-wha?" Arthur stuttered completely aghast with what had happened. "ARE you Merlin?" he demanded helplessly in the end.

"No I'm the frickin sugar plum fairy! What do you think? YES I'm Merlin you dolt!" he snapped his voice coming out soft and melodic even though he didn't want it to.

"But you're a girl." Arthur stated still having trouble getting his head around the fact that his manservant whom he'd sort of had a tinsy little crush on was now a girl, and a drop dead gorgeous one at that.

"Oh well done captain obvious!" Merlin spat angrily. "Anything ELSE you want to point out!"

"How?" Gwen asked speaking for the first time since Merlin had opened the door. Merlin turned to look at her as if she was stupid. Arching an eyebrow he opened his mouth to respond.

"Well if I knew THAT I wouldn't be in this mess would I ! I'd…" he started tartly. Gaius sensing that no good was going to come of this interrupted swiftly.

"YES well… it doesn't matter now. All that matters is we have to keep your identity secret so no one else finds out and figure out how to reverse it later." He said turning to Uther "Sire?…"

Uther glanced up from inspecting his nails. "Yes" he said "Well you can be a friend of Morgana's and she will teach you how to act accordingly and dress. You can stay in the castle as well to keep up appearances." He responded.

"I'll be upper-class?" Merlin asked surprised that the king had even considered it let alone suggested it.

"He'll be upper-class?" Arthur echoed wondering what had happened to his father. Had he hit his head? No punishment for magic? No witch-hunt? He HATED Merlin. Well… maybe that was a bit strong, he strongly disliked Merlin – that was better.

"Yes" Uther replied thinking of what a good plan that was. That way he'd get to keep an eye on Merlin and see if it WAS him that used magic and Arthur would look good at the feast being seen talking to a gorgeous girl like Merlin, so it was good for both of them really.

"Ok I don't mind that." Morgana started "but we can't call her Merlin. That'll be too weird and suspicious." Gwen nodded her head in agreement.

"I know" she replied "But it has to be something close to Merlin otherwise he'll get confused not to mention we will too…. How about Meredith?"

Everyone turned to look expectantly at Merlin. Shifting anxiously from foot to foot at all the attention he nodded. "Yeah. I can live with that."

123456789101112131415161718192021222324252627282930313233343536373839

Well that's chapter 1 completed. What do you think good or not? Next chapter you will find out how _Meredith_ deals with this new situation. Please review.


End file.
